


A Stray Puppy?

by ThisThatAndJaz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisThatAndJaz/pseuds/ThisThatAndJaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way home after a long day Hanji and Levi come across a stray Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stray Puppy?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for a long time, however this fandom has sparked something inside of me. A couple things I want to not is that, for the time being I am going to try and be as gender neutral with Hanji as I can as the creator has not disclosed a gender. Second is, while Eren will be referred to and treated like a puppy of sorts he really is a human child. One last thing is that this may or may not be a series of short stories.

Hanji and Levi were returning home late after a rather long and taxing meeting that followed their latest expedition outside of the wall with the Scouting Legion. This was a common occurrence for them as they normally got back in the evening and then had to write reports before the meeting even started. However tonight it was raining and very soon both were soaked through and covered in mud. While Hanji didn’t seem to mind as she chattered on about the different Titans they came across Levi was a different story. His cloak he wore when on expeditions did little to protect him from the rain and nothing against the mud that seemed intent on completely covering him in its contents.

Given that Levi wasn’t paying any mind to Hanji he was startled when he suddenly found himself walking into a rather solid back. “And why have you suddenly decided to stop in the middle of the road?” He growled out. When there was no answer he looked around Hanji, he had been using Hanji as a sort of windbreaker to avoid the majority of the rain, to see what the hold up was. There on a corner under the ledge of a shop door was a small bundle that seemed to be taking shelter from the rain. Levi just stared in confusion as to why this insignificant thing would grab Hanji’s attention enough to stop all ramblings about Titans.

Before Levi could drag Hanji to continue home and out of the rain and mud Hanji was hurried to the bundle and peered inside. There was an eccentric energy about her that was normally only apparent when Titans were involved. Levi was certain that this would not end well for him. “Hanji, get a move on or I will be locking you out in the rain like the dog you are.” He ground out as he started to move forward again. His mood darkening now that his human shield was no longer there.

“Corporal! Look how cute he is!” Hanji all be squealed out while holding up the bundle of blanket and small child that looked like a homeless puppy. “Lets take him home! Obviously he doesn’t have one, I wonder if he lost it in the Titan attack recently?” Hanji started muttering. Levi never got a chance to reply as he let out a sigh as he once again started trailing behind Hanji to their home with the apparent new addition to their household.


End file.
